HYDRA
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | type = | status = | leaders = Supreme HYDRA Sensational HYDRA | members = | allies = A.I.M.; THEM; Sn'Tlo | enemies = S.H.I.E.L.D.; Avengers | 1st appearance = ''Strange Tales'', Vol. 1 #135 }} Hydra is a fictional criminal organization featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They first appeared in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #135 in August, 1965. HYDRA is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and are most commonly associated with stories involving the S.H.I.E.L.D. super-spy organization. In television, Hydra made their small-screen debut in 1983 in the "Enter: She-Hulk" episode of the Incredible Hulk animated television series. In that episode, the Supreme Hydra marshaled his forces to take control of Los Angeles. The appeared on the cartoon series X-Men: Evolution in 2011, in the eleventh episode of season three, "X23". They also appeared in the "Iron Man is Born" episode of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which was the first of four solo-adventure that preceded the regular series. Hydra has also played a major role in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They were key antagonists in the 2011 feature film Captain America: The First Avenger and also played a major role in the 2014 sequel, Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Following the events of the film, HYDRA also appeared in the final quarter season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC. History HYDRA stole a Fiber Ionic Fibrillator device from A.I.M., which was a key component in their EMCHAC WMD. They brought it to their installation in New Mexico, but A.I.M. hired the mercenary team the Wild Pack to retrieve it. The Wild Pack fought through the base's gun towers and retrieved the Fibrillator, but Supreme HYDRA Wolfgang von Strucker set off a self-destruct sequence that destroyed the base, as well as all remaining agents. The Wild Pack got away. X-Force 8; This event takes place some ten years prior to the onset of the first X-Force comic series. Hydra came into conflict with the Thunderbolts, but as "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" fought against them, half of their team decided to sit this one out in a bar instead. New Thunderbolts 6 Hydra Academy Hydra Academy was an exclusive private school owned and operated by the subversive terrorist organization known as Hydra. Their goal was to breed strong cadets as operatives to face what they considered to be an oppressive system of government. At this point in time, Hydra had already established many in-roads into the S.H.I.E.L.D. espionage organization, and many people who were associated with the school also had ties to the agency. In 1990, Hydra leader Daniel Whitehall payed a personal visit to the school to address students and staff. This was in large measure connected to Hydra's ambitious plan to replicate and improve upon a scientific process to create the most powerful human being in the world. Among the students in attendance during Whitehall's visit were Jasper Sitwell, Wolfgang von Strucker, and a young woman named Hale. Whitehall took Hale aside later and told her that she was going to play a critical and literal role in the creation of this super-being. A such, he had her artificially inseminated. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Rise and Shine Members Marvel Universe * Carmilla Black * Daniel Whitehall * Eric Williams * Johann Fennhoff * John Falsworth * Peter Antone * Piet Voorhees * Richard Fisk * Vincente Fortunato * Witchfire, Ananym * Yelena Belova Marvel Cinematic Universe * Daniel Whitehall * Fischer * General Hale * Gideon Malick * Giyera * Grant Ward/Hive * Ivchenko * Jasper Sitwell * John Garrett * Kaminsky * Ruby Hale * Steger Incredible Hulk (1982) * Steve Perry Equipment The following is a list of weapons, technology and other equipment employed by HYDRA over the years. * Dreadnought * Energy Matrix Channeler and Converter X-Force 8 * Flame bazooka Captain America 110 * HYDRA power vest Captain America 110 * Mankiller Captain America 111 * Gods' Whisperer All-New Marvel NOW! Point One 1All-New Invaders 1 Appearances Marvel Universe * Captain America 110 * Captain America 111 * Giant-Size Creatures 1 * New Thunderbolts 6 * Tales of Suspense 100 Marvel Animated Universe * Avengers: Iron Man Is Born * Incredible Hulk: Enter: She-Hulk * X-Men: Evolution: X23 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Rise and Shine - Flashback to Hydra Academy with Hale, Wolfgang von Strucker, Sitwell and Whitehall. External Links * * HYDRA at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Captain America: Power and Glory/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The First Avenger/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Miscellaneous